I'm In Trouble!
by MeeLaa Kim
Summary: Jung Yunho kita yang sepertinya mengalami suatu masalah(?) dan mengakibatkan keselamatan(?) dirinya terancam . "heuhh aku harus siap mati!" Stuck at summary! aaakkhh udah baca ajahh lahh ya ,


**MeeLaa Kim **Proudly Presents

"**I'M IN TROUBLE!"**

**Pairing** : YunJae ( Jung –U Know Yunho X Kim –Hero Jaejoong )

**Rate** : T (di awal .-.v)

**Length** : Chaptered!

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves, and Their Family, YunJae milik orangtuanya masing-masing, YJS dan Saya hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini ^^

**YunJae is Real, and More Than Real for sure!**

**Warning(S)** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur tidak jelas, Gaje abiss. Tingkat OOC akut, KTT, YAOI/ MALEXMALE/ BOYXBOY … dan jika TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA ^^

.

.

PROLOG!

.

Hanya terdengar suara helaan napas dan ketukan jari pada meja di ruangan itu. Seorang namja dengan kening berkerut tampak duduk dengan gelisah di sofa empuk disana. Jas hitam elegannya sudah tampak sedikit kusut tanda ia telah bekerja terlalu keras hari itu. Meja kerjanya telah kosong. Semua dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan hari itu telah selesai sedari tadi. Lalu kenapa ia malah berbengong ria disana dan tak memilih pulang ke rumahnya ? sedikit mengistirahatkan badan sebelum esok memulai aktifitas nya di kantor kembali rupanya bukanlah pilihanya saat itu. Dia lebih suka bergelisah dengan kening berkerut memikirkan solusi suatu masalah yang ia hadapi kini. Ups, atau memang ia tidak mungkin pulang ? mungkinkah masalah yang ia hadapi yang membuatnya tak bisa kembali ke rumahnya ? mungkin saja!

Helaan napas kembali terdengar. Daritadi otaknya telah berputar dan berpikir keras memikirkan pemecahan masalahnya, tapi nihil. Jangankan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu jawaban atau minimal alasan kuat dari masalah yang dihadapinya, otaknya kosong. Terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk dan sekarang ia harus kembali mengurasnya. Otaknya tak sanggup lagi memikirkan sesuatu kini.

Kali ini tangannya malah mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya. Memang tidak terlalu rapi seperti biasa, tapi tidak perlu sampai tambah dihancurkan juga. Tatanan rambut yang tadinya masih bisa di toleransi oleh mata kini resmi tampak sangat berantakan.

"aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar!" gerutu namja itu. "cihh! Terserah sajalah ." putusnya akhirnya menyerah. Ia memilih pulang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat ia sampai di rumah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak ada hasil yang didapatnya. Useless ia ada disana sampai menunda waktu pulangnya.

"biarlah itu urusan nanti saat aku sampai di rumah" ujarnya pasrah. Tangannya telah menjinjing tas kantornya. Langkahnya menyeret keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang luas. Berjalan gontai sepanjang koridor yang telah sepi hanya tinggal beberapa karyawan yang lebur. Ia hanya menyapa mereka malas lalu berlalu menuju basement, mengeluarkan mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Ia berulang kali menghela napas hanya untuk sekedar mengurangi kesesakan dalam dadanya. Perjalanan yang tak ia buat cepat, sengaja agar ia tak cepat sampai di rumahnya.

"heuhh ~ aku harus siap mati!"

-I'm In Trouble—

**.**

'Apa-apaan dia ituu ?! main menutup telfonku begitu saja. Aku belum selesai mengocehinya!' omelku.

BRAK!

Suara hapeku yang memang sengaja kubanting untuk melampiaskan rasa jengkelku. Dasar namja itu. Cih! Kenapa juga aku bisa mencintainya sampai begininya. Apa kepalaku dulu terbentur sesuatu sampai aku sangat menggilainya dulu. Dan sekarang aku sangat meragukan kewarasan otakku yang dulu sampai aku sangat mencintainya. Hyaaaa~ untuk apa juga aku menyesalinya – yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang adalah bersiap untuk menghajar namja itu. Namja beruang yang memang aku cintai-sangat- tapi sangat menyebalkan juga-menurutku-.

GREEK!

Dan itu dia akhirnya dia sampai. Smirk andalanku sudah terpasang dengan baik. Aku memang harus memberinya pelajaran karena memutus teleponku. Karena namja itu juga berani menebar kemesraan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Cih!

"Boo~ aku pulang…"

**.**

NORMAL POV

.

"Boo~ aku pulang…"

"Jung Yunho!" beda dengan suara pertama yang terkesan lembut dan mengalun indah, kali ini suara yang keluar di ruangan itu adalah suara kelam dan penuh nafsu membunuh yang terdengar.

Glek! Jung Yunho, namja yang namanya baru saja disebutkan tadi hanya dapat menelan bulat rasa sesak yang menghantuinya sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan begitu kaku membuatnya dapat menyimpulkan kalo ia memang akan mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran berharga malam ini. Dan yang ia tau, sudah tidak ada jalan untuk menghindar lagi. Habis sudah nasibnya setelah ini.

###

Daaann ~ hyaaaaa *teriak pake toa* /digeplakwarga/

Hanya segitu. Entahlah itu yang diatas apa == aku si newbie yang labil ini pun bingung. Abisan tu di otak adanya cuman kaya gitu .-.v

Itu prolog bukan sihh /jderr/ aahh entahlah itu yang diatas apa. Terserah sihh ini mo dilanjut ato nggak *kyang* akunya terserah ajahhh~ rencana mo dibikin chaptered, tapi terserah bagi warna kampong ffn ini yaaa mo ini lanjut ato delete ajahh :D

Sudahlah daku mohon undur diri *ngeek* maap kalo ada typo yaa~

Monggo di sempatkan baca, disempatkan juga review yaa :D

Dimohon dengan sangat untuk memberikan masukannya nee *plakk /aposehh bahasa guwa -.-/

Okeee~~ Revieeeeew pleeasseeee *puppy eyes

-Last

**MeeLaa Kim**


End file.
